Dance upon the golden blue
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: "You died long ago. And they are after you. If you don't want to become one come with me. I will give you a place to stay. I will give you a name. In return you will become my weapon, my servant. My..." Yatoyuki. Au where the gods are vampires. Rated for yaoi and other delightful things that come with writing a lemon and fluff. May or may not be a oneshot.


**Forget Yatori, (or whatever the hell it's called no offense to any who ship it) this is the only paring that I ship! I always seems to go for the least popular parings in a fan-base, oh well! T****his page needs more Yatone anyway, so here's more ****contribution. **

**Mmmm... lemonade never tasted so good before! **

**My second lemon story and third Yatone pairing story, I hope you like it!**

**I wrote this while listening to Garard Butler's Music of the Night. Gods... I can't believe how much it helped...** _**0.o**_ **Also Point of no Return helped with it too...**

**I own nothing except the story!**

**Also for all of the reasons listed below Daikoku is as old (if not older) as Kofuku in this fic.**

* * *

A full moon climbed high into the sky over the mountains casting its silvery light on a palace nestled in trees, invisible to all. A shadowy figure walked swiftly along an open hallway surrounded on all sides by water that came from a waterfall a ways away, sakura trees were moving on the winds breath, some breaking free of their branches and sailing upon the winds breath. A fish broke the surface of the water. The figure was soon joined by another and the two of them were soon vanished from sight as the two of them entered a room.

"Are you sure that he's the one for you, Yato?"

Shining blue orbs turned to that of light purple and smiled.

"Yeah... You don't have anything to worry about, sis." the one named Yato said, flashing the other a pointed toothed grin. The girl smiled coming closer to the other.

"I must say I'm not that surprised... I mean... You walked in on Bishamon naked in the bathroom one time and your nose didn't even bleed..."

"H-how did you-!"

"Daikoku told me... But even if he hadn't I would have smelled it. Even a freshly born vampire could have smelled the hot blood... Have you decided on a name for him yet?" the pink haired girl asked as she watched the raven slide open the shrine door to the dark of the night.

"I think... Yukine or just Yuki... He's as pale as snow and just as frail... However," the raven haired vampire named Yato said as he held out a hand to the white substance but unlike in the hands of humans the snow held its shape. With a smile the raven leaped out into the night and vanished from sight. Kofuku watched him go as he sailed across the snow-capped white mountains, she turning her eyes towards the night sky and frowned.

"It's going to be a stormy night. Be safe Yato, Yukine..." she sighed and in an instant her somber frame reverted to that of happy and bubbly.

"Well, might as well prepare the room! I mean I don't have anything else to do!" and she marched off down the long open hallway carrying spare blankets for the day after and some sakura insists.

(...) (...) (...) Somewhere in Koganei Tokyo (...) (...) (...)

A young blond haired boy sat unmoving on a train seat, unmoving and not even looking up at the stops to see if any of them were his, not wanting to be consumed by the vain hope to see them again before they would inevitably disappear as soon as he saw them, including the possessor of those vivid blue eyes.

He had seen that boy around whenever he went out. Out of the corner of his eye and around a corner that he was turning, always in his blind spot. It's his eyes that makes him linger on more than anything before giving him a grin and disappear from his line of sight. Even from a distance he can see them bright blue, almost shining like that of the moon that is shining on him through the window. He can see the slits for pupils he possessed but that was about it. He knew that he should have been worried, scared even that he was being followed by some person he didn't even know, and gods know what he would do to him if he did get him - he was sure his mother had taught him of stranger danger - And yet... And yet... He always felt a strange calmness whenever he looked at him, before he would inevitable vanish from his sight by an approaching bus leaving him in utter confusion and creeping loneliness. Suddenly a large shadow stepped in front of him. The blond grimaced looking up at a very large very heavyset man.

"Could you move please?" The man did not so much as look down at him his, overlarge stomach pushing into his face.

The young boy sighed, this has been going on for a while now. No one noticed him, no one paid even the slightest attention to him, not even grabbing them by the shirt to scream at them to say who he was helped, he just fazed right through. Who he was he did not know, he didn't even remember his own name, the first thing he had known was waking up next to a grave in the middle of the night, a grave bearing a name he could not read.

He had gone to a police station, as he thought was the right thing to do, shortly after that... But on acknowledged him, no one heard his pleas and like he had thought of before he fazed right through him. If not for that guy he would have gone crazy long ago. He saw him... he didn't look as scary as the night, as well as _them_...

The boy just barely got out of the way as the man finally decided to finally sit down on the supposedly empty seat.

Grimacing in disgust at what he had just barely escaped from the boy stood in the walkway as the train soon came to a halt. H-hey! still no one paid him any mind as he was pushed and shoved in their wake as they all walked out into the train station soon leaving the boy all alone with nothing but the night sky, flashing light he felt his body go rigid and shake with fear..

He hated the night, he truly hated _them_... Those... The ones creeping in them, red eyes staring formless blobs moving in and out of sight.

And right now they were all looking right at him.

_Teke teke..._

The boy froze a white speak against bleak darkness as they began to corner him, thongs moving on its hands, inviting others that were whispering words too distorted to understand.

But he could still understand a few...

_Come WitH ussss..._

_SMELL nIcE..._

_Mama is WAITINGGGG..._

_The master IS wAiTTTTing in his rOOm..._

_ComE to PARidiseee..._

The boy stepped back and soon he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head expecting another one of those attackers, instead of seeing cold red eyes he met shining blue and black slit like pupils that gazed down at him gently.

"Y-you..."

It was the first time the boy had seen the other up close like this before... His eyes like sapphires, hair as black as ivory with just a hint of purple splashed in it, tall and dressed in a black kimono. It was the first time too he had ever smelled something as good as him as well.

Wait... what?

The raven smiled down at him and pulled him closer to him, his eyes fixed on the ones in front of the two of them. They shrunk back slightly as if in fear, eyes averted a little. They began to circle the two.

"You're dead, Yukine," the vampire said in the boys ear, his breath tickling his neck a bit. He wasn't that far away the he couldn't see the fangs and his eyes widened.

"W-what?" _Yukine was that my name_? In an instant the blond boy felt a rush of air and he closed his eyes at the force of the wind, when he opened them again the two of them were on top of a traffic light, far away from the ones down below.

"You died long ago..." the vampire's eyes were gentle as they looked down at him. "And _they_ are after you." the vampire nodded to the ones clawing at the pole below. "If you don't want to become one of them come with me. I will give you a place to stay... I will give you a name... In return... You will become my weapon... my servant..."

The blond blinked as the others words began to sink in. Was he going to turn him into a vampire. "Wh- what? Why would someone agree...!"

The raven held him closer silencing the other as he looked down at him through those silvery eyes. "Listen, I know this situation is bit too rushed but you have nothing to fear, trust me."

The boy gazed up at the older and then back down to the ones on the ground and back towards him the older frowning slightly.

"Alright... What do I have to do?"

The vampire smiled down at him, and moved the blond so that they were soon facing each other, the boy started directly into the sapphire blue eyes feeling like he was being hypnotized by the one before him. The raven leaned downwards pushing the collar of his white robe down as he went, his fangs enlarging and exposed as they slowly penetrated the skin somewhere below or above his collar bone and sunk them deep into the flesh. "Nngh..." It wasn't painful, quite the opposite really. The blond closed his eyes slightly, eyes glazed over, wondering why it was that he was enjoying this. Despite the situation below the two of them Yato smirked when he heard the other moans. He wondered what other sounds of pleasure he would soon be making like that later. Yato opened his eyes, watching as he saw marks appearing on his body and carefully moving his fangs out. The blond whimpered in protest slightly looking down to where the Vampire had bitten him. Where the puncher wound should have been was a mark as red as blood, baring the words Yuki.

"I have something to ask." the blond managed to say to the other as the raven haired vampire pulled his fangs out of him. "You're a vampire right? Then... shouldn't you fighting with _them_?"

"Don't believe what you read in those kinds of stories, Yukine." Yato reprimanded him in a joking tone.

The Ayakashi below started to throw themselves against the pole making it shake slightly... The blond- Yukine felt his knees buckle under him. If not for the other he would have dropped down. He felt the other lean down to his ear his hair sweeping over his eyes "My name is Yato. Now... let's go, Sekki...!"

Yukine felt his body growing smaller, seeing his body emitting a strange white light before being consumed by it. The last thing he saw was his name shining silver against the night sky.

What he saw when he his eyes next was strange, not only could he see white and black speaks all around but also the scene before him and felt as Yato jumped off the pole to the grounds below. Yukine felt the hands holding onto him, he couldn't explain the feeling of it in any way. He felt a strange powerful energy go through him as the one Yato wrapped his fingers around what he supposed was the hilt of his sword as the raven prepared for battle.

"What a wretched existence. Before she has time to take another victim lets stop her right here and now, Yukine!"

The blond looking around where the two of them had landed. The duo were on the ground. The Ayakashi had all but scattered leaving the street all but empty save for them and that thing, crawling on its elbows, face distorted, the skin peeling off as it lunged at the one before it. Yato held the katana firmly in his hands, feeling it shake slightly. Why did this have to be the case? He could already feel it starting to build up inside him. He had to finish this quickly for both of them.

"A-ahh! the blond screamed in horror as he saw the ragged body flying through the air towards them holding a small scythe in its hands, eyes flashing in blood lust.

"Calm down, Yuki," Yato said calmly. "But that's...!" "If you feel fear so do I... There's nothing to worry about, just trust me, okay?"

"...Okay..."

"Wait..."

The Teke Teke drew her weapon back ready to slice apart flesh as it came closer to the other. With a single move Yato sliced its arms apart the scythe falling useless to the ground bouncing a little on the hard surface. A single moment passed before he plunged his sword straight through the rotting flesh pulling it out quickly.

The sky seemed to open up as if it was swallowing the creature as it evaporated into black speaks all around before disappearing into nothingness the area around become less darker as Yato landed with the skill of a trapeze artist on a street light. The raven sighed, drinking in the clean air, the coldness of the night helping a little with the heat building up inside of him, smiling down at the blade whose reflection gazed up at him, orange eyes as bright as the golden twilight putting the shine of the silver blade to shame.

"Yukine."

Soon enough the former nameless soul reverted back to his original form. Yukine felt a hand rest his head.

"You did very well, Yuki," Yato smiled down at him.

Yukine smiled a little at himself.

"T-thanks," he said, feeling slightly proud of himself as the raven began to ruffle his hair. "Now what?" he asked, feeling a sudden chill run up his spine. Yato smiled and pulled him closer to his warm body. "Now? Well now we have to..."

The rest of the words he was saying were lost to Yukine as the next thing that the blond knew was that he was sitting next to Yato on a window bay adorned with large overstuffed deep purple cushions beside a large window where the moon full and bright could clearly be seen reflected in its glassy stare.

"O-ho! You're back earlier then I thought you would be, Onii-chan!~"

Yukine blinked at the noise and looked all around, seeing a girl dressed in all pink that matched her hair a large smile on her face a fang protruding outwards somewhat. Yukine blinked looking around the room he was in. It was spacious with a chandler hanging from the ceiling, that much he could see in the half darkness, a larger master bed stood against the wall with rich hangings. A shadow of a large book shelf stood somewhere against a wall. A strange sweet scent was coming from somewhere to his left it was not overpowering to his senses, just the right amount.

He couldn't imagine something like that being in a boy's room.

"Kofuku. ...Did you do all of this?" Yato asked the girl, gesturing all around the room, lingering on the incents. "What? First impressions are always important and your room is always a mess!" the pink haired vampire said, coming closer to the two at sitting at the window bay smiling up at Yuki. "Hello there Yukine. My name is Kofuku, I'm Yato's younger sister. Nice to meet you!"

"Err..." Yukine tried to say something polite to her, but a strange feeling was creeping over him.

The girl, Kofuku opened her large, expressive purple eyes, getting a better look up at him, her hands on the cushion as she inspected the young boy before her and frowned.

"He's a bit too young, you know," she said, turning accusing eyes towards Yato. "Don't tell me that you're into something like that? Jeez Yato! We maybe more opened minded than them, but _that_ is still against father's laws!

"Does it really matter when he's dead?" Yato questioned the other while wrapping an arm around Yukine's shoulder and waist, pulling him to his chest, practically sitting on his lap. Yukine squirmed a bit at the contact but did not even try to break free and was soon resting his head comfortably against the others chest, not surprised at all to not hear the ravens heart beating in his ear. Yato smiled down at the younger, his fingers were soon gently running through the blond hair in a soothing manner, making the younger sigh at the contact, closing his eyes and leaning even closer to him, taking in his scent, uncaring of the others eyes on them.

But the feeling inside of him still wouldn't leave him.

Yato grimaced and turned, eyes flashing, to the one still standing in the room before them. Kofuku faked an innocent façade, humming a slight tune to herself, a foot gently tapping the deep blue carpeted flooring.

"Are you gonna go now? I don't think I can hold out for much longer sis, and I like it private! Go perform it with Daikuko if it's happening to you!" the raven said, fighting to keep his voice as calm as possible. The last thing he needed was for Yukine to get scared of him now. And, as the feeling only grew within him the vampire slowly moved his hand up to the blonds chin, tilting it upwards so that he could nuzzle into the younger's neck, his lips brushing against the others young skin to conceal his tongue from the others ever-widening sight as it slowly moved against the soft skin in feather like strokes, making Yukine shiver and gasp a little in what can only be called pleasure. The creeping feeling making him feel very... _hot_. Yukine's eyes slowly opened and soon found their way to Kofuku's, as if also telling her to leave for whatever reason it is that they would soon be doing soon.

"**Go away Kofuku**, **I mean it,**" Yato hissed at the other firmly, wincing a little, his voice not as loud or as firm as he would have liked it to be, now starting to become royally pissed off at the girl. Father help him if he was forced to perform it with Yukine, in front of his own _sister_!

Yukine blinked up at Yato, starting to become a bit curious and justifiably confused at what was happening. The feeling, whatever to was, was beginning to grow a bit painful for him, and by the look of it for Yato as well.

Kofuku raised a playful - if not questioning - eyebrow at the raven, took one last look at Yukine who was now glaring daggers at her as well and smiled.

"Ok~ Don't say that I didn't warn you! I guess that I'll just leave you two to it! See you tomorrow morning, Yuki-kun!~ Or in the late afternoon..." and with a wave and a giggle Kofuku retreated backwards, opening the double doors behind her and shut them quickly in her wake. Yato strained to hear her footsteps making sure she wouldn't pause to listen in at the keyhole. With a wave of his hand the door locked itself.

When everything was silent he turned back to the blond in his arms, holding him tighter to him taking in his scent as the blond nuzzled even closer still to him relishing the one that was only his.

"W-what exactly did she mean by that?" Yukine asked, gazing up at the older, somewhat flustered as the feeling that seemed to be coming somewhere between his legs that only grew stronger by the second. Yato smiled up at him brining a hand up to stroke his cheek. Yukine flushed, feeling even stranger.

"Yukine," the raven began, pulling him closer to his body and then gently pushing him down on the bay window so that he was looking right up at him. "When a vampire first finds a Shinki it is decreed that they are to be each others only be each others one and their only to prove that they will not betray the other. Do you understand what I'm saying? But believe me... I'm not doing this because I have to..." the raven moved his lips to press a kiss against his forehead gently in a reassuring way.

"Y-you're... going to..." the younger was somewhat nervous and a little worried at how fast this was going, but Yato's voice was having a calming effect on him and he leaned up closer to the raven and kissed him gently on the cheek. Yato smiled, stroking his cheek gently.

"I can't stop it, even if I wanted to, can I?" Yukine asked him, a somewhat nervous and slightly boyish smile on his face as he looked up at the other, the yearning feeling inside of him slowly disappearing as he grew more calm about the situation. Despite that, the blonds cheeks were begging to turn that of a light shade of red as the raven tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. "Ya got it..." Yato smirked, winking at him, chuckling a little at the look on his face. The older leaned fownwards closer to the blond and gently placed his lip to the other. "Mmm..." The vamp pressed him gently down against the cushion the two of them had been sitting on, a hand found its way to to the top of his hair as Yato deepened the kiss, licking Yukine's lips as they slowly parted to let his tongue in. His tongue wrapping around the youngers, stroking it and rubbing the inside of Yukien's mouth softly, the feeling in both of them slowly ebbing away. With one hand Yato reached up and closed the curtains before them. Yukine sighed softly in pleasure as he felt the others warm and soft lips on his, his head against the cushion. He felt the others knees move upwards and slowly brushed against his crotch, fingers snaking around his back pulling at the string.

"Ngh... Not fair, Yato..." the blond squirmed at the others actions. The robe now barely covering anything up as Yato pulled the string at the back off letting it fall like silk to the ground. Yato just smirked playfully down at him, white fangs gleaming against the semi darkness of the room before he wrapped his arms around the younger picking him up and setting him down on the bed getting on top of him an instant later.

"Yato... Are vampires allowed to do... _these_ kind of things with the same sex?" the blond asked nervously as he gazed into the sapphire eyes of the older. "Of course, you heard what sis said. Unlike the humans we are a lot more open mined when it comes to things like this," Yato said to him as he slowly trailed a hand under his robe and his fingers brushed across the younger's nipple.

"Nyah..."

Yato chuckled at the sound. Inside of the robe he continued to pinch the youngers nipple gently before his hands slowly traveled to the outside of the white funeral robe and peeling it back, revealing his chest and stomach to him, a supposedly thin layer of white shielding the rest from the sapphire eyes. Yukine felt a chill run up his exposed chest. Despite the warmth of the room and the windows shut all around them breaths of chilly night air still escaped through the tiniest of cracks, the incense tickling his nose a little. He gasped as he soon felt a strange warmth below. He opened his eyes blushing when he saw what the other was doing.

"You taste good, Yuki..." the vampire whispered softly up to him and soon he began to lick up the others chest, loving the taste. Finally reaching his nipple Yato slowly rolled his tongue around the small hard bud before flicking it, his other hand pinching the other between his thumb and index finger. Yato pulled away slowly and leaned up whispering something into the youngers ear, Yukine blinked and nodded soon feeling Yato's hands on his body. Yato pulled the rest of the white robe off all the way and tossed it somewhere off the bed, fully revealing his body to the other. Yukine felt a slight heat forming on his cheeks, halfheartedly attempting to cover himself up with the sheets but was stopped by the other.

The raven haired vampire trailed his fingers down the blonds body slowly before reaching the part between his legs making the younger gasp as they brushed against his member, soon he was curling his fingers around the shaft and pumping it before going in lower, his tongue licking the very tip near the small slit. "A-aah...! Nnng..." Yukine moaned and gasped in pleasure, his head rolling against the soft pillow. A hand finding its own way down to the older's hair as he felt the other all around him, felt his teeth gently scraping against the shaft, his tongue beginning to touch the tip licking all around, sucking gently. After a bit the raven pulled away from it, a clear substance leaking out of the tip. Yato moved up a little away from the blond and began to remove his own clothing. Yukine whimpered a bit as the pleasure was lost and opened one eye to see what the other was doing his other eye opening and widening as he watched as the raven pulled his own clothing off revealing his toned chest and legs. Yukine looked eyes widening as he pulled his member out. Yato smirked at the look on the others face and as he remoed the last of his clothing he folded his knees under him on the sea of dark blue silk sheets before the other.

"Come here, Yuki." Shining orange eyes looked up at that of silvery blue before he did as he was told, sitting before the other his hand shaking slightly as he reached his hand out and took the others member in his fingers pumping it carefully. Yukine soon heard a moan coming from the raven, Yukine smiled, licking his lips he went in lower, moving his legs in order to get more comfortable, his tongue touching against the somewhat rigid edge of Yato's member before licking it the same way he had done with his.

"Yukine..."Yato hissed in pleasure, tilting his head back a little in ecstasy as he felt the soft tongue on him, licking all around him, his hand intertwining with the golden hair. He looked down at the blond seeing a bit of drool on the side of his face his eyes closed. After a bit of this he started to feel himself coming undone. "Enough," he said softly, placing a hand on the side of the blond locks and slowly pulling himself out of him. Yukine sighed as the contact was lost now face to face with Yato.

He gently pushed the blond downwards until his head was back on the pillow, taking two fingers to his mouth and sucking on them.

The blond looked up at the other, trying to understand what the raven was doing, when Yato finally pulled his fingers away they were covered in a wet substance. Yato smiled at the look on the youngers and leaned downwards kissing his forehead and his cheeks gently, his wet fingers trailing against the side of the naked flesh before finally reaching his legs, his fingers wrapped around them just like before. The vampire pushed them up and then separating them away from each other. Yuki looked at him, embarrassment showing all over his face at the openness of it all and made to sit up but the elder held him where he was. "This will feel a little weird." Yato whispered to him. The raven leaned down to kiss the younger gently and his wet fingers rubbed the others tight opening before one of them they slowly slipped inside going all the way in.

Yukine moaned into the kiss, his eyes screwed shut at the feeling. Slowly Yato pulled away giving a small smile to the other before slowly pushing his finger in and out of the small tight hole, getting him prepared to the feeling of what the two of them would be doing together soon enough, his moans like music to his pointed ears. Feeling the younger muscles tighten around his finger that slowly loosened up at his careful thrusts.

After a bit of this Yato added another finger inside of him making Yukine moan even louder at the contact. It felt weird, having someones fingers _inside_ him, but at the same time it also felt good. He didn't care that it was another man or a vampire even. Yukine felt the digits rub his insides gently and he moaned louder as an odd pleasure rippled through him as the fingers brushed agsint something rough inside of him that made him moan in pleasure.

"A-ahh!" _So cute_, Yato chuckled as he looked down at the one under him, letting his fingers rub up agains Yukine's G-spot more. He continued to stroke it a few more times before pulling his moist fingers out of him. Yukine whimpered slightly watching as Yato leaned over him his head right above his so that they were both gazing at each other.

"Yukine," Yato whispered into his ear nibbling it and licking around the shell of it as he moved his member close to his entrance raising a hand up to stroke his cheek gently. "Relax..."

Slowly he pushed inside of him making the blond wince and cry out in pain mixed with pleasure.

Yukine gasped in pain squinting his eyes to look up at Yato.

The raven smiled down at him and placed a soft finger to lips, he leaned downwards, his soft lips gently brushing against the mark of his name. Yukine gasped feeling a strange pleasure run through his body and soul that seemed to overlap the pain he felt.

"Yato..." Yukine whimpered. Yato smiled leaned downwards and kissed him on the lips.

"How does it feel?" the vampire asked, placing a single fingers to the other chin and tilting it up to meet his eyes. When the other couldn't find an answer Yato smiled.

"It will be better soon." Yato softly brushed his fingers across the others lips making Yukine shiver. "You'll like it very soon, I promise." and with that, Yato began to move in and out of the other going in a slow pace as Yukine moaned and gasped under his movements, the pain slowly disappearing replaced with pleasure.

Yukine began moving his hips to meet Yato's thrusts. Their motion set Yato continued to push in and out of Yukine going in faster and harder with each thrust he took, his eyes locked onto the others. He leaned down to the others chest and began to suck at the blonds nipples, watching the other as he wrapped his fingers around the silk sheets under him.

It wouldn't be too long now.

Yato moved his other hand down, fingers brushing against Yukine's name making him shudder a bit, and began to pump the youngers member again while he flicked his tongue against the small pink bud a little more, going even more slowly around the flesh making Yukine moan even louder, the pleasure taking him over as he rolled his head to the side, sweat dripped down his face as Yato thrusted himself into that spot and he came, arching his back and screaming out Yato's name in pleasure. A few more thrusts and Yato also came making Yukine moan even more as he felt the others substance inside of him, dripping out of his opening as Yato carefully pulled out of him with a strange wet sound.

Yato lay down next to the blond, both of the males were breathing heavily at their actions. Slowly Yato moved closer to the blond, wrapping an arm around Yukine letting him settle right next to him with his arms wrapped around his body, their eyes locked onto each other. Yukine gazed into the sapphires eyes tiredly as the blankets appeared over the two of them. Wordlessly Yukine moved himself to place his head right into the crook of the others neck his arms around him, feeling secure for the first time in a long time.

What Yukine felt before drifting off to sleep was a kiss on his forehead, fingers brushing back his sweaty hair.

"You're mine forever, Yukine..." Yato said, setting down next to him, the exhaustion catching up to him as he fell to sleep beside the blond, his arms wrapped around the younger protectively.

* * *

**Considering how I feel and how many reviews I get I might add more chaps.**

**So... heres a small preview of the (maybe) next chapter.**

**... ... ...**

_You aren't one of those Twilight Vampires, are you? Yukine asked with a heavy sigh._

_"Dear Underworld no! Don't speak about us and that in the same breath! Like I told you before, don't believe all you read about in books." Yato said looking up from his book in disgust._

_... ..._

**If you think about it our dear kawaii Yukine had been walking around Tokyo in nothing but his funeral robe for a while**. **=^.^=**

**Teke Teke, A Japanese urban legend about a girl who fell on a train track and now the ghost of her upper body is now haunting the country where she died. Better then it sounds, actually. They made a movie out of it that honestly took a lot of elements for Kashima Reiko. Note, do _not_ look up Kashima Reiko or else you feel that it can no longer be safe to use your own bathroom anymore... Tee ****hee.**

**Nyah, the sound a Japanese cats supposedly makes. I want a Jp cat now.**

**No Yato's father here is not the same one in the manga.**

**Spoiler!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Ha! I can't believe that you fell for it!**


End file.
